


Criança

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Childishness, F/M, Happy Ending, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Ela era tão tímida, tão fechada e tão infantil que mais parecia uma criança. Uma criança que tinha um sonho, um sonho chamado Naruto Uzumaki.Mas ela nunca poderia alcançá-lo sendo o que era. O que faria para crescer? A resposta estava mais perto de que ela imaginava, e, nos braços de alguém muito especial, ela aprenderá isso.





	Criança

A música era altíssima, e o salão quase se contorcia sobre o peso dos corpos que se balançavam na mesma batida. Era possível ver, no meio de tantas pessoas, alguns casais se beijando calorosamente.

Hinata se encolheu no pufe em qual ela estava sentada, observando a cena.  Desconfortável com o número de pessoas que ali se encontrava, ela empalidecia cada vez mais, e seu rosto já alvo estava se tornando quase translúcido.  Em seus pensamentos, ela maldizia o momento em que dissera sim ao convite de Ino para ir à sua festa de aniversário.

Se bem que a boba naquela situação tinha sido ela, Hinata. Quando se tratava de Ino, uma palavra que não poderia ser usada em nenhuma circunstância era discrição. Ela tinha que ser o centro das atenções, sempre. Ino era exatamente o oposto de Hinata.

A Hyuuga varreu o local com olhos amedrontados. Metade do colégio deveria estar ali. Ela se arrepiava só de pensar na hipótese de que o garoto que ela admirava desde a infância estava ali. Seu nome era Uzumaki Naruto, e ele era amigo de Hinata, nunca percebendo os sentimentos dela por ele. Junto com Sasuke Uchiha, eles formavam a dupla mais popular da escola.  Ela não tinha esperanças que ele olhasse pra ela com outros olhos. Naruto nunca se interessaria por uma menina tímida, introvertida e criancinha como ela.

Criancinha porque Hinata tinha verdadeiro pavor de um namoro. Criancinha porque ela tinha medo de beijar. Criancinha porque ela ainda dormia abraçada com seu ursinho de pelúcia. Criancinha porque ela tinha medo do que viria pela frente.

Sua mente não acompanhava a mente das garotas de sua idade. Ela era extremamente frágil, indefesa, dependente de alguém que a protegesse. E, em parte, isso era culpa da criação do pai, que nunca ligara muito pra ela, fragilizando muito seu emocional.  

— Oi, Hinata! — cumprimentou-lhe Tenten, namorada de seu primo, fazendo Hinata dar um imperceptível pulo no pufe.

— O-olá, Tenten. — murmurou baixinho.

— O que está achando da festa?

— É... Bem... Che-cheia. De-desconfortá-tável ta-também. — gaguejou Hinata, abraçando as canelas e enterrando o rosto nos joelhos.

— Você não está aproveitando nada, querida.  Desse jeito ele nunca vai olhar pra você. — Tenten disse com compaixão.

— E-eu não que-quero que ele o-olhe pra m-mim. — sussurrou a outra, a voz abafada pelos joelhos.

— Você é uma criança, Hinata, mas eu acho que está na hora de crescer e amadurecer, não é mesmo? Você gosta dele, mas não quer que ele te enxergue. Isso não é legal. Eu entendo sua timidez e tudo mais, mas você já tem dezesseis anos.  Haja como uma mulher de dezesseis anos! Vocês dois não são amigos? Isso é um ótimo começo.

— Vo-você a-acha?

— Veja só. Naruto é um cara legal, gentil, amoroso e caloroso. Ele é bem mais fácil de conquistar do que o cubo de gelo que é meu namorado, se é que me entende. — Tenten piscou. — No seu lugar eu já estaria lá, conversando com ele, dando umas indiretas pra ver se ele entende!

— I-indiretas? — Hinata estava se sentindo tonta.

— Sim! Se bem que, burro como o Naruto é, indiretas não servem... Você vai ter que dizer na lata, mesmo, sabe?  “Eu te amo, Naruto”. Não é tão difícil. A pior coisa que pode acontecer é ele dizer que não sente o mesmo com você.

— Mas aí ele vai deixar de ser meu...

— Hinata, ele nunca foi seu amigo. _Você_ é amiga dele porque ele te considera assim. Mas você não o considera como amigo. Ele é bem mais que isso, e se você não chamá-lo para a vida, uma hora ou outra ele vai encontrar alguém do qual ele gosta e suas chances vão para o ralo.— Tenten olhou em volta e sorriu.  — Está muito quente aqui, não é? Sorte a minha que meu cubo de gelo preferido chegou. Você vai ficar bem, não vai?

Tenten já estava de pé, observando Neji procurá-la pela pista de dança.

— Tu-tudo b-bem.

— Pense no que eu te falei, Hinata. Pense no que eu te falei. — disse Tenten um segundo antes de se embrenhar no meio das pessoas que dançavam.

As palavras de Tenten ecoavam na mente da tímida Hyuuga sem parar, mas ela não conseguia absorvê-las.  Sua timidez e seu medo eram mais fortes que a sua vontade de crescer, de ser uma mulher forte e decidida. Ser racional era sua vida. Ela nunca se deixava levar pelas emoções.

Hinata se levantou e arrumou a blusa com capuz que usava. Alisou o short que estava todo amarrotado e soltou os cabelos do rabo de cavalo.  Deu um passo para a multidão que dançava, mas logo sentiu a cor e o calor se derramarem abundantemente em seu rosto. Envergonhada ela se sentou novamente, sentindo-se fraca e covarde.

— Olá! — uma animada voz soou atrás dela, que Hinata logo reconheceu.  Sem saída, ela se obrigou a responder:

— O-oi.

— Hinata, estava te procurando por todo lugar! Porque você não dança como os outros? — perguntou Naruto, pegando um dos pufes e carregando-o para perto dela e se sentando nele.

— Se-sei lá! A-acho que es-estou pa-passando mal. — gaguejou ela.

— É verdade. Você está um pouco pálida. Quer que eu te leve pra casa?

— NÃO!— gritou ela. — Que-quer dize-zer e-eu a-a-acho que v-vou fica-car bem.

— Vem cá, eu vou te levar lá pra fora, tomar um pouco de ar. Deve funcionar, não é? — disse ele, sorrindo. Ajudou Hinata a se levantar e permitiu que ela se apoiasse nele. Mal sabia Naruto que, fazendo aquilo, estava arrastando-a pra inconsciência ainda mais. Seu rosto antes pálido ficou muito vermelho enquanto os dois atravessavam o salão.

Ele levou-a até o quintal e colocou-a num balanço, sentando-se ao seu lado. Olhou pra ela com olhos preocupados e indagou:

— Você está se sentindo melhor? Estou ficando preocupado com você.

— Sim, eu re-realmente m-me si-sinto m-melhor.

O ar puro estava disfarçando um pouco os sintomas de seu constrangimento, e a vermelhidão se fora, pelo menos naquele momento.

— Sabia que hoje eu quase não te reconheci? Você geralmente só usa roupas mais largas. Deveria usar mais este tipo de roupa, assim, mais curta. Você está muito bonita hoje. — disse ele, analisando-a com os olhos.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.  

— É-é mes-mesmo? E-eu não a-acho. — gaguejou novamente ela, rubra como o sol poente,  procurando desesperadamente uma rota de fuga. Sem perceber, ela acabou parando seu olhar nos olhos dele.

Não havia volta.

Ele tinha olhos azuis brilhantes e profundos, que prenderam-na à ele no exato momento em que encontraram os seus.  Hinata tentou desviar, mas havia como? Estava presa, mergulhando nas profundezas do mar que era os olhos dele...

Enquanto eles travavam aquele contato visual, um estranho sentimento que ela nunca sentira começou a brotar em seu peito. Era uma vontade desesperada de algo que ela não conhecia, mas que necessitava para continuar bem.  Ela já tinha lido sobre isso, suas amigas já haviam lhe contado sobre isso também. Ela sabia o que era, mas não era racional deixar aquilo acontecer. Naruto iria pensar coisas horríveis sobre ela.

Mas parecia tão difícil resistir!...

Por um milésimo de segundo ela deixou que a emoção a dominasse, e foi o suficiente para que ela fizesse algo que ela nunca faria em seu juízo perfeito.  Embriagada dele, Hinata se aproximou rapidamente e colou seus lábios nos de Naruto, que logo retribuiu.

Ele a beijou como uma boneca frágil, de um jeito doce, suave, leve como ela merecia. Era seu primeiro beijo, e ele a fez sentir-se segura de si como nunca sentira antes.

Quando separaram seus lábios, os dois abriram os olhos e voltaram a se encarar profundamente. Era um momento tão mágico e frágil que a mais suave brisa o dissolveria.

As palavras eram desnecessárias. Com um simples olhar eles já tinham compreendido tudo o que esconderam um do outro por tanto tempo. Sem falar nada, Naruto puxou-a pra mais perto dele, e ela se aninhou no peito dele. Sorrindo, ela sentiu o peso que por tanto tempo carregara esvair-se de seus ombros. Estava feliz.

Não havia mais o medo, não havia mais a timidez. Tudo o que ela sentia era a leveza daqueles que descobrem o amor...

A infância finalmente acabara, a criança insegura finalmente morrera.

 Naqueles braços que a seguraram com ternura, ela se sentiu uma mulher pela primeira vez.


End file.
